U.S. Pat. No. 1,086,941 discloses an extension table with multiple legs having four corners each comprising supporting members, said supporting members comprising four legs that are separated when the table is extended so that two of the legs stay in place while the two remaining legs follow the leaf, thereby supporting the extended leaf. However, when the table is made of a living material like wood, the system is problematic. Since wood extends and contracts due to inter alia humidity and temperature as well as the characteristics of the chosen material, it is ascertained that for every two meters of a table, the table may extend and/or contract by two centimeters as a consequence of the outer conditions. Naturally, this creates tension in the table and may result in the collapse or cracking of the table or parts of the table.
Additionally, there is a risk of the table not being stable when assembled when a supporting leg leans compared to the leg with which it belongs. Consequently, the two concurrent legs may not be as supporting and stabilising as they would otherwise be when assembled. Furthermore, there is a risk of the table being unstable when the legs are separated, whereby the legs wobble, especially when the ground is uneven.